<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 3: Make Up Sex with Bokuto Koutarou by dimitrescute</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783869">Day 3: Make Up Sex with Bokuto Koutarou</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimitrescute/pseuds/dimitrescute'>dimitrescute</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimitrescute/pseuds/dimitrescute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Bokuto rarely ever fight, but when he sees you and a guy together, he misreads everything and your relationship falls apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 3: Make Up Sex with Bokuto Koutarou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry for the late upload !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Listen, Shiro, I know these gifts are nice, but I <em>decline</em>," You said, returning him the bracelet Shiro brought. "Why, F/N?" Shiro asked, clutching it in his hands. "For the last time. I have a boyfriend," you say. "He doesn't have to know," Shiro says, leaning into you and your faces were close. Too close. "Stop it, Shiro," you say, putting your hand on his shoulder to keep his distance. </p><p>
  <em>"F/N?"</em>
</p><p>You turn to the familiar voice. It was, well, your boyfriend, Bokuto. His smile disappears when his eyes averted to the hand on the other man's shoulder.</p><p>"Ah, Kou, thank God you're here. Can we go-" You were cut off by Bokuto almost running past you and lunging at the poor man in front of you. You see Bokuto give Shiro a punch square in the jaw, and he was knocked off his feet. "Koutarou!" You shouted, grabbing his wrist. "If I ever see you in my sight—!" Bokuto shouted. You pull him away, not bothering to look back at Shiro, whose lip was busted.</p><p>You drag Bokuto behind the university campus' where there weren't any students, and Bokuto snatches his hand away. "Koutarou, I had it under control—" "Had it under control?!" Bokuto shouted, and your eyes widen. "If I didn't come by quicker, you two are practically gonna eat each other's faces off!" Bokuto shouted, throwing his hands everywhere. Your brows furrow. "What?! What the hell are you talking about?!" you shouted back.</p><p>"Don't fucking lie to me, F/N. I saw you and that Shiro guy the other day, too!" Bokuto hissed. "What does he have that I don't, huh?! Am I not good enough anymore? Is that it?" Bokuto spat, his brows twitching. "No, Koutarou, you have it wrong!" You rolled your eyes. "I don't wanna fucking hear it, F/N!" Bokuto groaned. "Kou, let me expla—" "Don't 'Kou' me, God! I thought you were different! You cheater—!"</p><p>
  <em>Smack!</em>
</p><p>"How fucking dare you?!" you screamed, tears streaming down your face. "Is that how low you think of me?! You think I'm some cheap girl who's gonna throw throw away 4 years of good memories all for a desperate guy like Shiro?!" you screamed, clenching your fists. "By the looks of it, yes!"</p><p>Your heart sunk.</p><p>You wiped the tears with your palms and sniffed. "I'm ending this." Bokuto said, and you grit your teeth. "Well, good!" you shouted. "I don't need you! I never did!" You said, and you turn around, not bothering to look back as you walked away.</p><p>Bokuto reached for you, and tears spilled from his eyes. "F/N," he called, dropping to his knees. You never lied to him before, not even once, so what was so different now? You always told the truth, no matter how embarrassing or stupid it was. Bokuto was reacting with his emotions, not his brain. He gets up, trying to chase after you, but a hand stops him.</p><p>
  <em>"Bokuto-san,"</em>
</p><p>Bokuto meets his setter's eyes. "Akaashi," he spoke. "I shouldn't have eavesdropped, but Coach asked me to call for you. I didn't want to interrupt." Akaashi said. "I—" "I'll just tell him you went home because of a stomachache. I think it's best if you leave L/N-san for a bit." Akaashi said. Bokuto tears up, and he cries. "It's okay, Bokuto-san. I hope it gets fixed." Akaashi pats the captain's back.</p><p>Bokuto hopes it does.</p><p>—</p><p>But it's been 2 weeks, and nothing changes. You never responded to his texts and calls, and you never answered the door. You never came by for practice anymore, and Bokuto keeps missing his spikes.</p><p>The coach whistles, and Bokuto lands, looking gloomy as ever. His hair wasn't even styled up anymore. "Bokuto, what's wrong?" Coach asked, and Bokuto doesn't reply, grabbing a towel and water bottle before drinking it all up. They were training for an upcoming practice game with the same university Tsukishima Kei's studying in, and that's by Friday<em>.</em></p><p>"Sorry, Coach." Bokuto grumbled, twisting the cap. "If you keep acting like that, I might bench you for the whole match." Coach said. Bokuto shrugged. "I don't care," he said, grabbing his bag and heading to the locker room. The Coach shakes his head in disapproval, while Akaashi watches his spiker drag his ass out of the court.</p><p>—</p><p>"F/N, wanna go out for drinks later?" Your friend, Momo, offers, and you shake your head. "Oh, c'mon! Iida and the others were expecting you!" Mina said, nudging your arm. You smile at them sheepishly. "Sorry guys. I'm working for Aizawa-sensei's extra credit." You said, and the two girls nod understandingly. "M'kay. A shame, though. You could've introduced Bokuto-kun to them." You froze at the mention of Bokuto. <em>Right, they don't know yet. </em>"I'm sure they'll get along!" Mina laughed. You force a smile.</p><p>"Yeah,"</p><p>—</p><p>"Bokuto-san,"</p><p>Bokuto turns around, looking at the pretty setter. "What?" Bokuto responded, a little gruff. "You and L/N-san need to fix this." he said, joining Bokuto as they started walking. "She won't talk to me, 'Kaashi." Bokuto mumbled. "You should've trusted her, Bokuto-san. I even talked to that Shiro guy." Akaashi said, scrolling through his phone.</p><p>Bokuto stops in his steps as Akaashi shows him a bunch of screenshots of his conversation with Shiro.</p><p>
  <em>Keiji A.</em>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>so to sum it up, you were being a douche to l/n-san and wouldn't leave her alone?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Kami S.</em>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>well i mean,,, yeah.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Kami S.</em>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>try and try until you succeed right? what's the difference</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Keiji A.</em>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>you're a piece of shit, Shiro. l/n-san will never be with a man like you.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bokuto looks at Akaashi with a glint of hope in his eyes. "You can still fix this, Bokuto-san." Akaashi said, giving him a small smile. "Thank you, Akaashi!" Bokuto cheered, a smile on his face. "You're wel—"</p><p>
  <em>"F/N-chaaaaan! Here I comeeeee!!"</em>
</p><p>Akaashi blinks, watching the spiker run for the love of his life.</p><p>—</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bang, bang, bang!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Open up!"</em>
</p><p>Your eyebrow twitches. "I'm not leaving until you open the door for me, I know you're there!" Bokuto shouts, and you groaned, pausing your show and getting up from the couch. You open the door midway, and Bokuto was there, holding on his knees as he gasped for air. "What the hell, Bokuto?" You shout. "I'm sorry," Bokuto said, panting. "Yeah. You said that to me a million times!" you hissed before trying to close the door on him, but he holds onto the edge. For a second, he looked like a titan coming out from a wall.</p><p>"Please, F/N. I fucked up, I know. I'm sorry, I really am," Bokuto pleads. "I shouldn't have reacted that way, I'm sorry," Bokuto says, and you hear the desperation in his voice. "Let's just talk it out. Please," Bokuto pleads again, and you purse your lips, before opening the door for him.</p><p>Bokuto enters the apartment and you sit back down on the couch, crossing your legs. Bokuto shuts the door behind him and he sits beside you. The two of you sat there in silence, and there was definitely unresolved conflict in the air. And it went on for a few more minutes, before Bokuto takes a deep breath.</p><p>
  <em>"Listen, F/N-"</em>
</p><p>You cut him off by settling on his lap, your hands on his chest. "Kiss me, you dumbass," you whispered, and Bokuto's hands find your waist down to your bum. You lean in and graze your lips lightly against his. <em>"I miss you." </em>you whispered, before devouring your precious Koutarou's lips.</p><p>Bokuto pulls you close to him, your crotch grinding on his forming bulge, and you didn't know how much you needed to kiss Bokuto until now. A moan escapes from his lips when your other hand started to palm him through his shorts.</p><p>He pulls away, and you press your forehead against his. "I need you," Bokuto whined, feeling his face flush at the feeling of your hands against his cock. "You need me?" you ask, leaning down to kiss on his neck. "Yes, God, F/N. So fucking much," Bokuto grunts. You bite down onto his neck, and Bokuto lets out a gasp as you marked him all over.</p><p>"I've heard you've been missing your spikes, babyboy," you said, slipping your hand past his shorts and underwear, and Bokuto cries out as you played with his cock. "Y-Yeah, F/N," Bokuto moaned, and your other hand roams through his shirt. You pull away from him, and Bokuto pathetically reaches out for you, immediately seeking for your warmth.</p><p>"Relax, baby." You say, kneeling in front of him, and Bokuto spreads his legs, and you slowly pull down his shorts, just to tease him. "F/N, baby, pleeeease," Bokuto groaned impatiently. You rolled your eyes, unable to resist your ex-boyfriend— Boyfriend's? (whatever) neediness.</p><p>You feel butterflies in your tummy when you see his cock spring up, hard and twitching just <em>for <strong>you</strong></em>. "F/N," Bokuto pleads. "I wanna feel your mouth, please," Bokuto cries out. You lick the tip and flick your tongue against his slit, and Bokuto pants, trying to remain his composure. He could <em>just </em>lose himself right there when you drooled all over his dick, before smearing the sides of his veiny cock with your spit.</p><p>You lean down and slowly took his cock in your mouth, making sure to keep eye contact with him. "Oh, yeah, baby. Just like that," Bokuto hissed, leaning his head back and letting his eyes roll to the back of his skull. You only hum and move your head slowly, and you hold back an annoyed groan when you feel his hands tangle in your hair, clenching on it tight.</p><p>You pick up the pace, savoring your Koutarou's taste and feeling. Only he could give you satisfaction whenever his cock slid in your throat, making sure to reach the ends of it. "Faster, please, F/N. Fuuuck," Bokuto moaned, running a hand through his hair. You comply, feeling your cunt drip at the desperation in your lover's voice.</p><p>His hands hold onto your hair tight, it almost hurt, and you were a bit startled when he shoves his cock deep in you. "Yes, yess, babyyy, just like that!" Bokuto growled, taking control of the pace. "You're so sexy," Bokuto's chest heaved.</p><p>You let out a garbled noise when he pushes your head down, his cock filling your throat up to the hilt. You looked up at him pathetically as you gagged, and Bokuto groans before he started ramming his cock in your mouth mercilessly. You clawed on his thighs, making sure to red leave marks for Bokuto (and lowkey his team) to see later on.</p><p>"Fuck! Your mouth feels so fucking good," Bokuto grunts, his hips bucking. "Oh, fuck, baby. F/N- god!" Bokuto cried out, closing his eyes in pleasure as he face fucked you. It was messy, and saliva drooled from the sides of your mouth. Tears pricked your eyes as you gagged on your Koutarou's thick, veiny cock.</p><p>"I missed fucking your mouth like this, ooooh, shiiit," Bokuto pants, before tugging on your hair and bulging his head out your cheek. "You missed sucking my cock, baby?" Bokuto growled, not slowing down one bit.</p><p>You let out a muffled hum, and Bokuto bit his lip before shoving it back in your throat. "Look at me, fucking look at me, F/N," Bokuto growled, and you comply as your cheeks hollowed every time he pushes his cock in.</p><p>"You're so- oohh- Fucking <em>pretty!</em>" Bokuto cried out. "No one's gonna fill your throat like— <em>yeah- fuck! </em>—I do!" Bokuto growled. "'Ya hear me, babygirl?" he pants, and you only hum. Your pussy was twitching and throbbing just for your Koutarou. He holds onto your head with two hands, pushing you down until your throat was filled with his fat cock. Your eyes could almost roll at how fucking full you felt.</p><p>You tried to move away, but Bokuto's hands kept you in place.</p><p>
  <em>"Stay <strong>still</strong>,"</em>
</p><p>Bokuto croaked out, and you tapped on his thigh, and Bokuto pulls his cock out, a thin string of saliva connecting your plump lips to his head. "C'mere," Bokuto said, letting go of your hair and helping you up. He grabs the end of his shirt, wiping the saliva on your chin before leaning in and kissing you. He cups your tear-stained cheek, trying to be closer to you, but the two of you pull away eventually, breathless.</p><p>"Kou, I want you, please," you plead, cupping his cheek as you grind your soaking, clothed cunt on his dick. "Take your clothes off, babe, and let me fuck you," Bokuto growled against your ear before biting down onto your neck, leaving a mark.</p><p>With a little bit of Bokuto's help, you managed to rid yourself off your shorts and panties, and you let out a shaky exhale when you feel his cock directly touch your heated sex. "I want your dick in me, Kou," you whine.</p><p>"You're dripping, babe, and all just from me face fucking you?" Bokuto growled, running a thumb on your clit. "Naughty," Bokuto chuckles, before spitting on his fingers and pushing in his ring and middle finger in your aching hole.</p><p>You let out a squeak, pressing your forehead on your boyfriend's shoulder. "Gotta get your tight hole loosened up, babe," Bokuto purred. "Unless you want me to stretch you out.. I've got two weeks of pent up frustration in this bad boy," Bokuto chuckled deeply as his fingers worked on you.</p><p>"K-Koutarou," you moaned, eyes threatening to close as you moaned against his shoulder. His fingers made sure to touch every bit of your walls, getting you nice and prepped up, but both of you knew you'd take his cock in your pussy like. A. Fucking. Champ.</p><p>You'd let out soft moans, rocking your hips to match the rhythm of Bokuto's fingers. "Need you— Kou, <em>please</em>," you whine. You raise your hips a little, and Bokuto holds onto his dick before guiding it to your tight pussy.</p><p>The feeling when you lowered yourself on his dick have the both of you moaning and rolling your eyes. "So tight—!" Bokuto hissed, panting. You should've seen his face when his cock was balls deep in your cunt. "O-Oooh, <em>Koutarou~</em>" You moaned, and Bokuto holds onto your hips before starting to move you up and down on his cock.</p><p>"Oohhh~! Kou!" you gasped out, holding onto his shoulders. "Fuck yeah. You're taking my cock in so fucking good," Bokuto growled, watching your erotic reactions with half-lidded eyes. "You feel so good, baby," you cry out, clutching on his shirt as you bounced up and down on your boyfriend's dick.</p><p>Bokuto kisses on your neck as his cock pumped in your cunt, leaving more territorial marks, before laying you down on the couch, your legs still wrapped around his. "I love you, Kou," you say, holding his hand, and Bokuto responds with quick, powerful thrusts.</p><p>"I fucking love you too, babygirl," Bokuto growled, pounding that pretty pussy. "Oh yeah, fuck me, Kou!" You cried out, your eyes rolling back. "Yeah? 'Ya missed me fucking that pretty pussy of yours?" Bokuto groaned, failing to not moan for the love of his life.</p><p>"Yeahyeahyeah— Fuuuck!" you gasped, letting go of Bokuto's hands and wrapping it around his neck. Bokuto leans down, and you could've sworn he's gotten deeper in you. "Love you— Koutarou, I fucking love you!" you cried out, tears falling from your eyes, happy that you and Bokuto are together again. (Literally.)</p><p>"That's it, babe, moan for me like that, fuck!" Bokuto moaned next to your ear. "I missed you, F/N. So fucking <strong><em>much</em></strong>—!" Bokuto grits his teeth as he fucked you. "You're so fucking tight, babe!" Bokuto cried out. "Just all for me," he chuckled, and you could barely make decent thoughts.</p><p>"Koooutarouuuu—" you wailed. "Fuck me, fuck me, ngggh, please!" you cried out, filling so fucking full of your Koutarou's cock. You didn't care if someone could hear the skin slapping outside your apartment, or the loud noises the two of you made.</p><p>You were back with him, and that alone was enough involuntarily clench onto your Koutarou's fat cock. "You're mine, babe," Bokuto purred. "I want you all for myself," he adds, panting. Sweat glistened from your bodies as Bokuto claimed every inch of you and vice versa. "I missed you— So fucking much," Bokuto cried out. "</p><p>You tug onto his hair, and Bokuto leans down, kissing your neck and literally moaning next to your ear. The two of you just moan and pant, and Bokuto holds onto your waist, making sure to pound on that sweet pussy. One of your hand trails down, and Bokuto groans when he sees you rubbing your clit. "You're gonna make me cum, F/N,"  he whined, his cock twitching in your cunt.</p><p>"Don't stop, Kou, it feels so fucking good!" you arched your back. "You gonna cum, babe? Gonna cum on this cock?" Bokuto growled, fucking you almost impossibly fast. "Yesyesyes— Oooh~ Koutarou!" You cried, your brows furrowing and your eyes making contact with your Koutarou's.</p><p>"A-Aah, look at me when you cum, babe. I-I wanna see you cum," Bokuto pants, feeling sweat drip down from his temple. "Fuuucck!" You screamed, your mouth agape. "Holy fuuck, Kou—" you cut yourself off with a loud, dirty moan as you came on his cock. "Fuck! So pretty. So <strong>fucking </strong>pretty," Bokuto cried out, his cock easily slipping in your aching hole.</p><p>"Cum in me, Kou. Want your cum," you whimpered. "Pleaseee," you plead, your chest heaving. "Give me all your fucking load, babe. I want it," you coo. Bokuto bites his lip, his orgasm nearing from hearing you whisper dirty things in his ear.</p><p>"Yeah, 'm gonna cum in you, babe." Bokuto growled, his hips snapping harshly. "Gonna make you feel every bit of it. Yeah? You'd like that wouldn't you?" Bokuto asked, grabbing your neck and holding you down with it. "Wanna feel my cum drip out from that pretty hole of yours?" he growled, his cock twitching again. He was so, <em>so </em>close, and he was more than happy to fill you up with his seed.</p><p>"I'm cumming— fuck, a-aah, F/N!"</p><p>He makes sure to shove his cock deep inside you, and you let out a cry when his cum spills in your pretty pussy. "So good, Kou," you say, gently caressing his head. He leans down by your shoulder, panting. "You did so good," you praise. Bokuto chuckles in between pants. "I know," he said, pulling away from you, only to lean again and give your forehead, then lips a kiss. </p><p>It was an intimate, sensual kiss, a reminder that the two of you loved each other to the ends of the Earth and back. He pulls out and pulls away, smiling at you. "What're you smiling at, dummy?" You say, pinching his ass, and he groaned, laughing. "Nothing. I love you," he smiled. </p><p>"Oh, Kou. I love you too." you whisper. "Now, can we please go to bed?" you say, pushing the hair that covered his face away. He unwraps your legs away, and you gasp when he suddenly flips you on your tummy. You whine when you feel him slowly pushing in your folds again. </p><p>(Not that you didn't mind.)</p><p>
  <em>"The bedroom can wait, babe,"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>end.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>